Lance Brook
Summary Nolan is one of the supporting characters in Culminverse. He is former assistant of Marie's secret practice in witchcraft and mysticism. A lazy and laid back person,he and his brother Parker moved to America,Las Vegas city for better life. He and his brother are currently living in cheap apartment where they are trying to make living while also investigating supernatural disturbances that is causing problems to the people in the city. Nolan acts as a helper and researcher for his brother rather than going to fight with him. Nolan is also working as librarian in his workplace,were he research and learn about the supernatural disturbances that is causing problems. Personality Nolan is lazy and laid back,often reading books alone and taking naps as well doing other entertainment things.His laziness is the apathy of unable to find any meaning in his life. Though Nolan avoids any conflict,he isn't true pacifist as he willingly to kill if he feels his life or the situation is dire. He is quite agreeable as he tries to understand their motives before making any action. Nolan can be quite eerily at serious moments, he is also observant as he have knowledge in the human mind and can certainty tell what type of person they are by reading their body language. When he is around people, he is usually friendly and likes to crack some jokes. He enjoys learning about paranormal things and loves to eat burgers. Nolan seemed to have incredibly awareness around his surroundings as he is able to detect anyone who is sneaking up to him or react any incoming attack behind him. He also deeply cares for his brother Parker and loves to make sarcasm comments to mess with him. Nolan has a witchery background. As he was raised from his mother to learn the arts of magic,literature and mysticism. Appearance Nolan has the appearance of tall young man with a peach skin tone. His body is slender and have somewhat skinny due to not eating a lot or exercise in that matter.He has dark hair and grayish mixed with peach and orange in eye color. Nolan wears alloy orange trench coat,black boots and peach pants.Underneath the trench coat, he wears a light peach turtle neck jacket. When Nolan get angered ,his pupils disappear,the eyes turns completely black and veins will appear on his face to give demonic look. Powers And Abilities Tier: 10-B | 9-B With Hell storm | 7-C With Dragoon | Unknown In The Pocket Dimension Powers And Abilities: Magic,Teleportation (Can instantly teleport and teleport others at will),Dimensional Storage And Pocket Reality Manipulation (Has his own inner world where he can instantly teleport and store items there or create things that can be brought out to the physical realm via teleportation),Portal Creation And Danmaku (Via Hell storm),Limited Telepathy And Summoning (Can only Communicate and command dragoon in telepathy form),Durability Negation,Non-Physical Interaction and Soul Manipulation (Magic ignores conventional durability as it targets the person's very soul and the physical body),Telekinesis (Can control on how fast and where it can go via using Hell storm and can lift or throws groups of people/objects from either his hands or mind),Explosion Manipulation And Energy Projection (Via Dragoon),Willpower Manipulation And Statistics Amplification (All mortals,sorcerers and golems are capable of reaching multiversal state from immense willpower and producing willpower increases their parameters.),Stealth Mastery (Is a master of hiding from the use of instant teleportation and his surroundings),Passive Instinctive Reaction (Will instinctively dodge and be alerted from incoming attacks, from his intuition),Invisibility And Astral Projection (Via leaving his physical body through meditation),Limited Matter Manipulation (Via Infinite Grip),Pseudo-flight (Use of successive teleportation),Absorption (When his opponents are about to die from their injuries, he can draw out their souls to absorb them,gaining their powers and memories),Limited Creation (Can only create things inside the pocket dimension),Status Effect Inducement and Limited Time Manipulation (Time Prison,Can trap them in time stop to the intended target or group.),Limited Enhanced Senses (Is always alert around his surroundings),Resistance to Mind Manipulation and Possession Manipulation (Can both defend psychic and possession attacks from use of willpower) Attack Potency: 10-B (Physically) | 9-B with Hell storm (Ignores conventional durability via attacking the soul) | 7-C with Dragoon (Energy Projection level varies for Nolan's intentions. The limit is Energy Projecting explosion equivalent to a nuclear bomb,town level) | Unknown In The Pocket Dimension Speed: Supersonic+ (Can keep with other source entities that are fast enough to move above the speed of sound) Lifting Strength: Regular Human | Unknown In The Pocket Dimension Striking Strength: Regular Human | Unknown In The Pocket Dimension Durability: Human Level | Unknown In The Pocket Dimension Stamina: Average (Capable of fighting for a few hours but will then begin to show signs of exhaustion) | Unknown In The Pocket Dimension Range: Tens of Meters with the use of danmaku and dragoon | Teleportation And Telekinesis (Universal Level) | Infinite Shatter (Universal Level) | Unknown In The Pocket Dimension Standard Equipment: None Intelligence: Gifted (Studied in learning about magic and read literature that include the contents of human history such as mathematics,history,witchcraft,psychology and etc) Weaknesses: Normal Human Weakness.Will rather talk his way out when confronted in a conflict and will instantly leave when fighting occurs. Won't use the full extent of his powers due to his apathy and semi-pacifist nature. Feats: (WIP) Notable Attacks/Techniques: Teleportation: Nolan 's main defense against fighting opponents, he is capable of instantly teleporting any distance,whether it's far away place or far away planet as long he knows where the area or coordinates is. Hell storm: Produces portals behind him or any spot he desires, in the surroundings of his vicinity. When the portals are opened, any sort of weapon and thing that he imagines, comes out as either projectile or minion/object, notably his preference use of glowing shaped orange ice spikes to throw at his enemies from safe distance Dragoon: His familiars and the strongest weapon in his arsenal. A beast that can rip any human to pieces and has the physically might of tank.Used for shielding and attacking. Has a range attack that produces a laser beam from their mouth and can change the blast radius from their explosion by the will of their creator. Infinite Grip: Used for dire situations.By focusing his target or any amount of them, no matter where they are as long they are in the main universe and knows what he/she or they look like,he can disintegrate their body in atomic level,in a thought or wave of hand. Silent Eruption: One of Nolan 's exploiting attacks. He silently conjure a sigil under his opponent's feet,will then instantly produce glowing orange spikes for impalement. Time Prison: His last attack if the opponent survived infinite grip,instantly distort time around his target or group,restraining their movement completely until Nolan falls into sleep from exhaustion. Final Judgement: A endless hallway in the pocket dimension of Nolan. This is the place where he bring very dangerous or world threatening enemies to confront them by transporting them via instant teleportation. They also will be vulnerable to the use of reality bending. Category Trivia: * Prefers to telekinetic use his hands to lift or crush others/objects rather than the mind * Can telekinetic only lift most objects or people, not structures or heavy objects that weigh like a building or ship. * Regardless of size or weight, a object or being can be disintegrated from the use of infinite grip, a powerful telekinetic move. * His fighting style is akin to sans from undertale but one minor difference is his preference of instant teleportation for evasion rather than mostly using his body to dodge incoming attacks.